injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice 2
Injustice 2 is a sequel to the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. It was released in May 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, iOS, and Android, with a Microsoft Windows version released later in November 2017. Ultimate Edition and Deluxe Edition An ultimate edition and deluxe edition was announced and was released alongside the standard edition on May 16, 2017. The deluxe edition costs $79.99 and the ultimate edition costs $99.99 at launch.Injustice 2 Ultimate Edition - Gamestop The deluxe edition contains 3 DLC characters, 1 Power Girl skin for Supergirl, and 1 Defender Gear Shader Pack. The ultimate edition comes with 9 DLC fighters, Reverse Flash, John Stewart Green Lantern, Power Girl and Black Lightning skins, and 2 gear shader packs: Demons and Gods.Injustice 2 Ultimate Edition Playstation 4 - Amazon Legendary Edition On February 28, 2018, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announced Injustice 2: Legendary Edition. Similar to the Ultimate Edition for Injustice: Gods Among Us, the Legendary Edition includes all previously released downloadable content for Injustice 2. It also introduces new features, such as an expanded tutorial system called the "Learn Hub", new gear items, and an increased character level cap. In addition, those who pre-ordered the Day One Edition of the Legendary Edition received a collectible coin, a steelbook case, a "comic exclusive download steel card", and 11,000 Source Crystals to use in-game. The Legendary Edition was released on March 27, 2018, for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. Plot Since the Justice League's Superman had defeated the One Earth Regime's High Councillor Superman, Batman and his Insurgency have been working to piece back together the world. This hasn't been easy as they had to deal with the remnants of the Regime, a new villain group called "The Society," and the arrival of Brainiac. Playable Characters There are 28 base game characters, and 10 DLC characters. Darkseid was a pre-order bonus, but was made available as standalone DLC separate from the Fighter Packs. There are 16 new playable characters, with 13 returning characters from the previous installment. These characters are: ^a : Available as DLC or pre-order bonus * : Denotes a returning player from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Premier Skins Premier Skins serve as skins that change the appearance, voice, personality for the characters and they even use powers from the base character. If it's not yet obtained, then they cost about 6,000 Source Crystals each for one skin. For example the Black Lightning, John Stewart, Power Girl and Reverse-Flash premiere skins are all part of the Injustice 2 Legendary Edition. Stages Injustice 2 has 12 stages. The List below is all the Stages: Cast * Ike Amadi - Atrocitus * Laura Bailey - Supergirl * Ogie Banks - Firestorm * Bruce Barker - Hellboy * Steve Blum - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Sub-Zero, Victor Zsasz * Joe Brogie - Donatello * Cameron Bowen - Red Hood * Jeffrey Combs - Brainiac * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Ryan Cooper - Michelangelo * Sara Cravens - Power Girl * Antony Del Rio - Blue Beetle * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Alura In-Ze * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Robert Englund - Scarecrow * Richard Epcar - Joker, Raiden * Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd * C. Thomas Howell - Captain Cold * Taliesin Jaffe - Flash (Barry Allen) * Matthew Yang King - Atom * Corey Krueger - Leonardo * Brandy Kopp - Enchantress * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Lucius Fox * David Lefell - Brother Eye * Erica Luttrell - Cheetah * Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary * Matthew Mercer - Deadshot * Joey Naber - Black Adam * George Newbern - Superman * Kane Jungbluth-Murry - Black Lightning, Black Manta * Liam O'Brien - Reverse Flash, Brainiac 5 * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Grid * Jim Pirri - Mr. Freeze * Scott Porter - Damian Wayne * Ben Rausch - Raphael * Patrick Seitz - Bizarro * David Sobolov - Doctor Fate * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Dr. Randall * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Martin Stein, Swamp Thing * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * Kari Wahlgren - Starfire * Travis Willingham - Flash (Jay Garrick) * Michael Leon Wooley - Darkseid Crew * Amanda Wyatt - Voice Director Gallery File:Injustice_2_Digital_Deluxe_Edition_PS4_Cover.PNG|Deluxe Edition Boxart File:Injustice_2_Ultimate_Edition_PS4_cover.jpg|Ultimate Edition Boxart Atrocitus - Injustice 2.jpg|Atrocitus Atrocitus 2 - Injustice 2.jpg Atrocitus 3 - Injustice 2.jpg Blue Beetle - Injustice 2.jpg|Blue Beetle vs. Wonder Woman Blue Beetle 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Blue Beetle Deadshot - Injustice 2.jpg|Deadshot vs. Aquaman Deadshot 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Deadshot Dr Fate - Injustice 2.jpg|Dr. Fate vs. Atrocitus Grodd - Injustice 2.jpg|Gorilla Grodd vs. Superman Grodd 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Gorilla Grodd Harley Quinn - Injustice 2.jpg|Harley Quinn Harley Quinn 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Harley Quinn vs. Batman Supergirl - Injustice 2.jpg|Supergirl Superman - Injustice 2.jpg|Superman Wonder Woman - Injustice 2.jpg|Wonder Woman vs. Blue Beetle Video Gallery File:Injustice 2 - Announce Trailer Injustice 2 – Official Gameplay Reveal Trailer File:Injustice 2 - The Lines Are Redrawn Injustice 2 – Official Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle Trailer Official Harley and Deadshot Trailer - Injustice 2 Injustice 2 - Robin Gameplay Trailer Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 1 Injustice 2 Swamp Thing Gameplay Reveal Trailer (1080 60fps) – IGN First File:Injustice 2 Black Canary Gameplay Reveal Trailer - IGN First Injustice 2 - Here Come The Girls File:Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 2 Injustice 2 - Introducing Dr. Fate! Injustice 2 - Introducing Firestorm! Injustice 2 - Introducing Cheetah! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 3 Injustice 2 - It's Good To Be Bad Injustice 2 - Introducing Catwoman! Injustice 2 - Introducing Captain Cold! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 4 Injustice 2 - Introducing The Flash! Injustice 2 Your Battles Your Way Injustice 2 - Introducing Scarecrow! Injustice 2 - Introducing Poison Ivy! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 5 Injustice 2 - Introducing Brainiac! Injustice 2 - Introducing Darkseid! Injustice 2 - Introducing Joker! Injustice 2 - Fighter Pack 1 Revealed! Injustice 2 Championship Series Injustice 2 - Everything You Need To Know Injustice 2 - Official Gameplay Launch Trailer Injustice 2 - Introducing Red Hood! Injustice 2 - Wonder Woman Events Introducing Sub-Zero! Introducing Starfire! Injustice 2 - Tournament Shaders! Injustice 2 - Fighter Pack 2 Revealed! Injustice 2 - Introducing Black Manta! Injustice 2 - Introducing Raiden! Injustice 2 - Introducing Atom! Injustice 2 - Introducing Hellboy! Injustice 2 – Fighter Pack 3 Revealed! Injustice 2 - Atom! Injustice 2 Free Trial! Injustice 2 - Introducing Enchantress! Injustice 2 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Injustice 2 - Legendary Edition Launch Trailer Mobile app Like its predecessor, a free-to-play mobile app based on Injustice 2 was released for iOS and Android devices on May 11, 2017. The app was soft launched in the Philippines App Store in February 2017. It maintains several gameplay features from the original, including the swipe-based fighting mechanics, card collection, and three-on-three battles, but introduces various changes to the game's overall formula. Players are now given the ability to move around the stage freely during combat, as well as use jumping and crouching attacks. The stamina management system returns; however, instead of each character receiving their own allotment of stamina, the player is given a single pool of stamina which depletes after every match. Fights also require higher levels of stamina than the previous game. The app includes login bonuses; daily objectives, which offer experience and coins; and achievements, which are long-term goals that reward players with premium gems and "hero shards" used for unlocking and leveling up characters. It also features game mechanics similar to those found in the console versions, such as ability and gear upgrades. The app includes a story mode, which will be released chapter by chapter in subsequent updates. According to Google Play, the Android version of the app has been downloaded at least ten million times since its release. References Category:Real World Category:Gameplay Category:Games